Querida Hermana
by Fallen Fan
Summary: Su hermano era diferente y los supo desde que lo vio jugar con todas esas muñecas... después de todo Walburga y Orion deseaban una hija y tras el nacimiento de Sirius podían darse el lujo SiriusRegulus SlashYaoi OneShot


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter ¡Claro está! Pertenece a JK Rowling y Cia yo soy solo una fan con nada que hacer.

**ADVERTENCIA: **Este fic es Yaoi/slash (Relaciones H/H) con un tinte de incesto (relaciones entre familiares, es este caso concreto Sirius/Regulus). Fic sin escenas fuertes, pero supongo que eso va de acuerdo al criterio de cada uno ¡Quedan advertidos, pueden dar en retroceso o leer.

**Clasificación: **M

_**Sirius/Remus**_

* * *

****

**Querida hermana**

  
Regulus se acurruco una vez más cubierto hasta la cabeza con las mantas, intentaba en vano acallar los sollozos en los que se sumergía más de una vez al día.

La luz se mantenía apagada y los espejos de la habitación miraban hacia la pared por el deseo de no ver su figura en aquellos cristales que solo reflejarían su vació.

Una vez más su madre la había gritado y ahora se tapaba los oídos temblando las chillantes y crueles silabas de aquella mujer que nunca le había aceptado como era.

Tiro de sus largos cabellos y renegó del tiempo que inevitablemente pasaba por su cuerpo, la ropa que ya no le quedaba como antes, sus manos y facciones cambiaban, abandonaba la melodiosa voz que su madre agradecía por la mañana y odiaba cada segundo que pasaba.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Amigos y familiares habían mirado con sorpresa al segundo hijo de los Black cuando con tan solo un año Walburga lo presento ante todos ataviado con miriñaque y encajes. Orión jamás dijo nada pues sabia lo mucho que su esposa deseaba una hija, ambos la deseaban, y tras el nacimiento de Sirius el futuro del linaje era tan seguro que ahora podían darse el lujo.

Todos amaban a la pequeña niña, quien, miraba a través de sus largas pestañas como el mundo le rendía pleitesía, la vida le sonreía y comía golosinas a sabiendas de ser "la" más amada en la familia. Todos olvidaban que tras esos rizos mágicamente conjurados y bajo los vestidos de terciopelo finamente diseñados no había mas que un ser sin idea de lo que ocurría.

Cruelmente los años pasaban. La certeza de que todo era ficticio, la dulce ignorancia de la infancia se hacia tan delgada que el mirar a sus primas resultaba insoportable y el preguntar aquello que lejanamente figuraba dolía tanto como el mirar a su hermano.

Poco a poco miraba de manera impotente sus cambios y el rechazo de su madre acentuó tanto que se encerraba solo para no escucharla gritar lo mucho que lo odiaba, no quería mirar aquello en lo que se estaba convirtiendo su pequeña y Regulus se odiaba añorando aquellos momentos de felicidad.

Por cada momento, cada vez que se sumergía en la oscuridad de su cuarto… esperaba con ansias que llegaran los brazos de su hermano para confortarlo.

Sirius caminaba por la habitación con pasos seguros, sin tentar a la oscuridad pues conocía perfectamente el camino y se deslizaba en la cama hasta atrapar entre sus manos el sollozante bulto que era su hermano y así reconfortarlo silenciosamente con su calor.

Ambos se entendían y era Sirius el único que abrazaba su identidad sin recriminarle su aspecto. Desabotonaba los botones de sus vestidos cada noche y peinaba sus cabellos cortando aquellos bucles con paciencia a sabiendas de que la magia de Regulus los haría crecer a la mañana siguiente.  
Besaba sus mejillas y le decía ser perfecto tal como era. Regulus dejaba que sus lágrimas se secaran en el hombro de su hermano, amando y deseando ser quien estuviera en su lugar: _"De Sirius se esperaban muchas cosas, pero no eran tan imposibles como las que se esperaban de él."_

Narcisa y Bella se reían de él cuando nadie las veía y la distancia que imponían aquellos que siempre lo habían mimado era sofocante. Todos se preguntaban que había ocurrido con la adorable niña de los Black que ahora era incapaz de presentarse a las reuniones familiares. Nadie mencionaba ya su dulce sonrisa y tan pronto como llego, dejo de existir para todos los que aclamaban su porte y alegría.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+  


A diferencia de Regulus, la vida de Sirius había seguido el corte natural.  
Siendo el primogénito, sus padres le exigían el mejor comportamiento. Walburga gritaba cada vez que lo encontraba haciendo algo incorrecto, ya fuera el comer con los cubiertos erróneos o aparecer frente a ellos con los pantalones manchados de barro.

Cuando cumplió los 6 años ya tenía memorizadas, a base de golpes y regaños, la mayoría de las reglas de etiqueta. Sabia que la mejor manera de que sus padres no tuvieran queja, era acatando todas sus órdenes y no protestar cuando era comparado con los perfectos modales de su "perfecta hermana", muy en el fondo siempre había odiado a aquel bulto que llegó solo para arruinar su vida.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Sirius volaba con su pequeña escoba de juguete, su madre estaba en la sala enfrascada en un apasionante cotilleo con su tía y estaba seguro que Andrómeda, Narcisa y Bellatrix estarían jugando con su insufrible hermano. Aun así, cuando lo vio cruzar por su habitación con los ojos llorosos, llevando su típico andar de ser el rey del mundo no se sorprendió para nada.

Regulus gimoteaba, ahora él tenia 6 años y huía una vez más de los canturreos de Cisa y Bella quienes a su corta edad solo podían calificar "al niño con vestido" como un anormal. Andrómeda viraba los ojos y lo corría para que las dejara continuar con sus cosas de niñas.

El menor jugaba con los encajes de su vestido justo cuando Sirius se bajaba de su escoba hastiado.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto no muy contento por la compañía

Regulus no contesto, en cambio arrastro sus ojos desde su hermano mayor hasta su escoba – ¿Me dejas subirme?-

Sirius frunció el entrecejo y asió la escoba hacia él -No-

Regulus hizo un puchero – Por favor-

-No quiero, tú tienes la tuya-

-¡Pero quiero la tuya!-

Sirius se enojo más y alzando una mano intento empujar al otro fuera del cuarto

-¡Quiero subirme!- rezongo resistiéndose a los empujones –Si no me dejas te acuso con mamá-

El mayor abrió los ojos, jalo a Regulus dentro de la habitación y cerro la puerta con fuerza -Siempre me acusas- declaro de manera molesta –eres un llorón-

-No es cierto-

-Claro que si-

-Que no-

-Si- y al ver que al pequeño se le comenzaban a llenar los ojos con lagrimas bufó –¡ya vas a llorar!-

-¡No es verdad!- grito conteniendo las lagrimas

Sirius fue hasta su cama y se sentó. Al poco rato Regulus lo imito y no paso más de un minuto cuando el silencio fue interrumpido por los sollozos del pequeño que inundaron el lugar.  
Quiso resistirse a hacer algo, incluso se tapo los oídos, pero a cada minuto que pasaba parecía que Regulus gritaba más fuerte y él empezaba a temer que su madre lo escuchara.  
Se resignó y como contadas veces lo hacia abrazo al pequeño hasta que sus hipidos de acompasaron y termino por calmarse.

-Sirius ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?- El pequeño se enjuago los ojos y vio a su hermano sonreír asintiendo.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Las risas de los 2 pequeños se escuchaban por toda la habitación y el pasillo, después de algunos juegos Regulus había logrado convencer a Sirius de subirse a su escoba y ahora ambos daban vueltas alrededor del cuarto sobre esta.

Walburga buscaba a Regulus, así que guiándose por las risas siguió el camino hasta encontrarse con el cuadro espantoso que montaban sus hijos.  
Grito de la impresión y Sirius, quien tenia el control de la escoba viro bruscamente, Regulus que estaba haciendo un juego de "sin manos" cayó al piso con un ruido sordo.

El golpe no fue grave, pues el juguete no elevaba más de un metro, pero como siempre, Sirius resulto castigado. El recuerdo de los golpes de su padre y los gritos de su madre hicieron que no fuera si no hasta los 10 años que se atrevió a estar a solas con su hermano otra vez.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Esa tarde Sirius estaba sentado a la mesa sorprendido de que el ritual de la comida hubiese comenzado sin los adornos de su hermano a la mesa, pero se ahorro de pregunta cualquier cosa al ver el gesto de enfado con el que su madre masticaba la carne.

Subió hasta su cuarto confundido y al hacerlo pasó por la puerta entre abierta de la habitación de su hermano.  
Entro por curiosidad, sorprendido al encontrarse con el menor echo bola en una de las esquinas de la habitación.

-¿Regulus?- pregunto dudoso de que el bulto aquel fuese su "querida hermana, aquella que todo lo que hacia destilaba el más puro estilo".

-Sirius…- susurro bajito y el mencionado supo que estaba llorando

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto más curioso que preocupado

-Mamá y Papá se molestaron conmigo-

Sirius abrió los ojos no creyéndose eso, en la mañana el trío había partido para reabastecer a su "pequeña" de accesorios -¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?-

-Nada, ellos solo se enojaron, papá gritaba y mamá se puso a llorar- Regulus se encogió más sobre si y Sirius no pudo evitar sonreír ante el primer regaño del chiquillo que causaba sus dolores de cabeza.

-¿Te pegaron?- el tono ilusionado con el que lo pregunto paso inadvertido para el menor quien solo asintió –Debió de ser grave ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?- indago otra vez

-Nada!- alego el pequeño volviendo a sollozar

-No pudo ser nada, seguro hiciste algo que los molesto-

-No hice nada, no es mi culpa…-

_"Culpa"_ Sirius advirtió la frase –No pudo no ser tu culpa- nadie culpaba a Regulus por algo que no lo fuera, incluso si lo fuera – Es tu culpa – afirmo sin siquiera saber de que hablaba.

-…No…-

-Si, claro que si debió ser genial, es tu culpa- canturreo más contento de lo normal

-¡No!- alego el otro y ahora su llanto se volvió alto – Yo solo quería una túnica como las tuyas, Narcisa dijo que me veía ridículo usando ropa de niña si yo no lo era, quería una como la tuya… -

Sirius se quedo plantado donde estaba, el hacia tiempo se había dado cuenta de que Regulus no solo era mimado. Sus padres lo trataban como a una niña e incluso toda su vida la había pasado con muñecas, la única vez que había preguntado el por que de la situación lo encerraron en su cuarto bastante tiempo, nunca pensó que llegaría el día en que el pequeño lo notará.

-…No es mi culpa- el pequeño enterró su manos en su rostro, estaba confundido

Sirius estuvo por primera vez conciente de que aquel niño era su hermano – No Regulus, no es tu culpa- aquel fue el primer día en el que lo abrazo hasta que se durmió

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+  


Él lo intentaba, nadie podía culparlo por no querer a su hermano, pero siempre ocurría, cada mañana Regulus se paraba y se acomodaba el único vestido que le quedaba. Intentaba en vano recibir los halagos de su madre. Su hermano lloraba toda la noche y él acudía a verlo. Abrazaba su figura y deseaba poder ayudarlo, pero Régulus no se dejaba ayudar.

_Deseaba tanto poder evitar su dolor._

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

A unos días del primero de septiembre ambos hermanos se encerraron en la habitación del menor y por primera vez Sirius acompaño las lágrimas de su hermano, ese año sería su primero en Hogwarts.

-Me dejaras solo- recrimino con voz afectada -Ya no me quieres al igual que ellos, todos me dejan-

-No te dejare, tu vida será mejor ahora-

-NO LO SERÁ, me odias como ellos, por eso yo también te ODIO, te odio y espero que no regreses-

Sirius sonrió afectadamente, secando sus lagrimas alargo sus manos para desabotonar aquel vestido como lo hacia cada noche, pero Regulus lo aparto de un manotazo, en vano lo intento una vez más y resistió la tentación de tocar los cabellos del pequeño.

Ambos se miraron y Regulus no pudo soportar el adiós que destilaban los ojos de Sirius, así que cerro los suyos con dolor –Vete- susurro con voz temblorosa pero el mayor no se movió –VETE- grito esta vez y se contuvo para no llorar

-Por favor- rogó el menor y Sirius se paro lentamente inclinándose para depositar un suave beso sobre sus labios

-Mañana será la ultima vez que uses ese vestido- prometió antes de cerrar la puerta detrás suya.

Aquella fue la peor noche que Regulus recordó en toda su corta vida.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Cuando Sirius atravesó las puertas de la muy noble y antiquísima casa de los Black al año siguiente todo era muy diferente.

Walburga y Orión habían re-esquematizado cada aspecto de su vida una vez el sombrero gritara Gryffindor y ahora era un muchacho, Regulus Black, quien con sus largas pestañas volvía a ser lo único que importaba en aquella casa.

Adornos recios eran los que ahora ataviaban el cuarto de su hermano menor y la sombra de avasallo que portaba en sus ojos la ultima vez que lo vio, ahora era sustituida por la de superioridad que había tenido en sus primeros años de vida.

Ya no era más el bulto al que le gustaba abrazar por las noches, volvía a ser el pequeño rey de Walburga, aquel que no necesitaba a su hermano mayor para nada.

Con el miedo a volver al rechazo Regulus fue lo que la familia siempre deseo, pero en silencio lloró el momento en el que Sirius lo volvió a abandonar para ir al colegio. La frialdad con la que se encontraban en los pasillos solo podía compararse con el calor que experimentaban durante las noches en la casona de los Black… sintiendo y respirando el mismo aire que su hermano.

Para ambos estaba terminantemente prohibido, Sirius era la peor influencia para Regulus.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Sirius tenía 14 cuando se coló en su habitación, esa noche había sido previa a su huida, pero eso era algo que al momento de aceptar sus caricias Regulus no sabia.  
Susurrarndo palabras de cariño Sirius trazo todos los ángulos de su hermano asegurándose de dejar la mayor cantidad de marcas que podía, lo quería suyo y de la misma manera se lo dijo al oído.

Ahogaron sus gritos, pues ninguno entendía mejor que era lo que ocurría, pero esa noche Regulus alzo una plagaría, deseaba que aquello jamás terminara.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó solo, Sirius había huido y sus padres de manera indiferente lo borraron de la línea familiar frente a sus ojos, aquel no era su hermano.

Orion y Walburga repitieron una y otra vez que aquel ingrato solo merecía su desprecio, pero él odiaba. Odiaba a Sirius por abandonarlo justo cuando le había prometido que nunca lo haría, odiaba a Potter, pues sabía que ahora era él quien sentía su abrazo por las noches.

_**FInitE**_

* * *

****

**Miriñaque:** Prenda interior femenina de tela rígida o muy almidonada armada con aros, que daba vuelo a las faldas. (Yo le digo crinolina , pero creo que esa palabra lo define mejor.¬¬U)

Hooolaaaa!

Estoy feliz de volver por aka, me di cuenta de que tengo bastantes fics y la vd es que siempre quise que todos mis fics estuvieran en pero no me gusta repetir publicando y pues, aqui no hay NC-17 (MA).

Ayer termine de escribir esto, así que espero les gustara y pues que me honren apretando el botoncito de GO:D Me gustaría conocerlos a todos, después de todo, con 1 año desde mi ultima publicación segura deque muchas cosas cambiaron.

Me presento soy Fallen Fan (aka Selene).

Chao

Atte: Falle


End file.
